yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Hillview
Hillview is a neighbourhood nestled within the planning area of Bukit Batok, Singapore. The neighbourhood overlooks the nearby Bukit Timah Nature Reserve. Ecology Hillview is naturally endowed with lush greenery as it is encircled by the woodlands of Bukit Gombak to the north west, Bukit Batok Nature Park to the south and Bukit Timah Nature Reserve to the east. Several nature parks, such as Hindhede, Dairy Farm, Chestnut and the upcoming Rifle Range, acts as buffer parks to Bukit Timah Nature Reserve. History Industrial Past From the early 1940s to the late 80s, Hillview was an industrial precinct with facilities such as Old Ford Motor Factory (built in 1941), Castrol Oil Company, Union Carbide and Cycle & Carriage Daimler-Benz car assembly plant (built in 1965). Hume Avenue was probably named after Walter R Hume, an inventor turned entrepreneur who founded Hume Pipe Company (Australia). Today, only the old Ford Motor factory still remains as other factories made way for new private residential developments. The KTM Malayan Railway used to operate passenger and freight services that ply through Hillview, from Malaysia in the north to Tanjong Pagar station in the south. Of significance are two railway truss bridges spanning across the undulating terrain near Hillview. Under a bilateral agreement signed between Singapore and Malaysia on 24 May 2010, the railway land has been handed back to Singapore. There are now plans to redevelop the railway land running along Hillview into a Rail Corridor. Ideas include preserving it as a green corridor, a cyclist highway with direct access into the central business district, gardens and community spaces. Second World War Located just beside Bukit Timah Hill, the area witnessed one of the fiercest military encounters in Singapore during World War II as Bukit Timah held strategic and tactical importance to both the Japanese and the British. The Ford Motor Factory most notably served as the venue on 15 February 1942 for the formal surrender of the Malayan Peninsula by the British Commanding Officer, Lt-Gen. Arthur Ernest Percival, to the Japanese Commander of the 25th Army, Gen. Yamashita Tomoyuki. Infrastructure Princess Elizabeth Estate, which was previously located along Hillview Avenue's Elizabeth Drive, was built around 1951 to commemorate the wedding of Princess Elizabeth (later Queen Elizabeth II) to Prince Philip (the Duke of Edinburgh) in 1947. There were also public housing built by the Housing Development Board (HDB) around 1979 at the north end of Hillview, with a community centre, a wet market, a hawker centre and some neighbourhood shops. In 1999, the government announced that the HDB estate would be relocated to Bukit Gombak via the largest Selective En-bloc Redevelopment Scheme (SERS). The residents started the relocation in 2003-2005. By late 2005, the last HDB estate was demolished. hillv2 Today, as one of the affluent residential areas in Singapore, Hillview boast several private condominiums and landed properties. It is served by nearby restaurants, delicatessens, watering holes, cafes, and convenience stores. A commercial shopping mall, HillV2, located at the beginning of Hillview Avenue houses Dean & DeLuca, Cold Storage Market Place, Joyden Canton Kitchen, Starbucks, Cedele, Wine Connection and iO Italian Osteria. Adjacent to HillV2 is a new Hillview Community Club. It houses F&B outlets, enrichment centres, a dance studio, culinary studio, multi-purpose hall, rooftop garden and other recreational facilities. Under the 5 years 2014 Master Plan, an education institution is planned at the junction of Hillview Avenue and Elizabeth Drive. Hillview is served by the Hillview MRT Station via the Downtown Line, together with the former Hillview Regency LRT Station that was being built in 2006. New Ubin Seafood There is also a New Ubin Seafood which has moved there since November 2016, and it is located at Lam Soon Industrial Building. New Ubin Seafood had the glory days in Sin Ming since 1994. It was traced to Pulau Ubin itself where a humble home served up kampong-style food who visited the Ubin's northshore, with acquisition of Pulau Ubin by the Singapore government in 1992, New Ubin Seafood moved to the mainland, where we have been situated in several locations over the years (the most well known of which were the coffee shop - Commonwealth, Keppel Marina, Punggol Marina, and finally the outlet at the junction of Sixth Avenue, together with Sin Ming Industrial Estate. Over the years, our culinary identity has developed and matured. Apart from the freshest seafood and traditional cze char fare, we are proud to present our own interpretation of other foods- a truly Singaporean-take on American, French, Italian and Indian cuisine. As such, our signature dishes include US Black Angus Rib-Eye Beef Steak, Garlic Baked Crab, Smoked Pork Fried Rice and more… We were motivated to do this because it’s what we, the people behind New Ubin Seafood, love – and we know you will too. New Ubin Seafood also opens outlets at CHIJMES on 7 April 2018, and also at Zhongshan Park on 19 November 2018. Hillview Regency Hillview Regency is a condominium in Hillview, Singapore. It is home to Elsie Koh, Goo Tat Jin and Goo Ching Heaw. It was built in 2006. It is owned by Far East Organisation. It had swimming pools, karaoke room, management office, jacuzzi, changing rooms, BBQ pits and tennis centres around. Merawoods Merawoods is a condominium. It is home to Alex Chiau and Roberta from 12 January 2015 to 11 June 2017, before he had shifted to Yishun Block 504C (Miltonia). It was built in 1994. Currently, President Halimah Yacob had stayed in Merawoods for security reasons since September 2017. Natura @ Hillview Natura @ Hillview is a condominium in Hillview, Singapore. It will be completed in 2016. References Category:Bukit Batok Category:Places in Singapore